The Prince Protection Program
by TheFandomEater
Summary: A Destiel AU to the Disney Channel movie The Princess Protection program, with Cas getting to be a pretty prince! Rated for much much later chapters (hint hint, smut)
1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

Dean slipped his baseball cap on and walked toward the makeshift counter, his usual swagger lost in an early-morning stupor. Writing up the morning's bait sales in the record book, Dean was shocked when a bait bag was dropped clumsily on the book. "Hey! You just-oh, hi Jo" Dean's reprimand was cut short as he saw it was none other than Jo Harvell, the most popular and hottest girl in school.

"Hey, uh, Dean, how much?" Jo said with her usual confidence, looking at Dean's name tag to check she had the right person, then looking pointedly at the bait bag on the counter.

"Oh, no charge for you. Free bait in exchange for never having to ride dumpy school busses again." said Dean, his trademark smirk in full effect. Together, they walked to Jo's car (Dean had his license, but his dad wasn't ready to give up "Baby" just yet. He unfortunately discovered that today, he was not the only guy getting a ride from Jo-Crowley and his goony, Alistair, were taking up the three available seats by having their extra Air Jordans all piled beside them.

"Hey, Deano! No room for you! Don't wanna scuff up the new Jordans!" Crowley called in his bigoted british accent of his. Jo gave an apologetic shrug and hopped into the driver's seat of her red El Camino, pushing her foot to the pedal as she called back to him:

"Sorry Dean! We'll try again tomorrow!"

"I can't stand those dudes! They're such princes!" Dean said, frustrated, as he adjusted his baseball cap so wind rushing past his head from Baby's lack of a roof at the moment wouldn't send it flying.

"Dean, they're teenagers. I'm sure they're just jealous." Dean's dad John replied, turning his head slightly from the road to observe his son.

"Yeah, right." mumbled Dean. Just then, John's phone started ringing, so he shoved his bluetooth in his ear.

"This is John," he said after pressing the receive button. "No sir." a pause, "Right away." and with that, the earpiece was removed.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh "Damn. Again dad?"

"I'll be gone a couple days tops; it's a routine op." John replied.

"You always say that."

"I'll be fine. Now you take care of Sammy while I'm gone, ya' hear?"

"Yes sir." A few minutes later, the Impala pulled up at the school, and with gruff goodbyes and a meaningful look, Dean slipped out of the car and hitched his backpack loosely on one shoulder. Giving one last glance at his son, John drove out of the parking lot.

Cas POV

"Presenting his royal highness, Castiel Marti Montoya Fiore, prince of Costa Luna" As this was said by Dmitri, Castiel's Royal Guard and Consultant, Castiel walked regally forward into the hall, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Dmitri, my coronation is not for weeks; why do we have to practice so much now?" Castiel asked in a stage whisper as he started the walk down to the throne, where his mother, the queen, and a crown bearer were waiting with equally fake smiles on their faces.

"We practice so it will be perfect!" Dimitri said before stepping to the side, because Castiel had now come to the throne. The crown was being lifted to his head and the traditional coronation speeches being spoken, until everyone heard a faint wooshing sound. Someone had the wits to yell "Duck prince!"-and not a moment too soon; right above Castiel's now lowered head, his crown was pinned to the throne with a long and lethal sword.

AN: I was originally gonna end this chapter a bit later, but I really like the cliffhanger. This fic is going to be fairly long and possibly not consistent (i.e., it may just be a drabble series). I recommend before you read any more of this fic, you watch the disney channel movie "The Princess Protection Program"; you can find it on youtube. Until then, eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and make more fanfiction!


	2. The Burger Dilemma

Dean POV:

"Here you go, Cas. Eat up." Dean said, sliding a messy burger from the cafateria over to his royal highness.

"What is this?" Cas asked, poking the cholestorol-filled mound warily.

"It's a burger, Cas. You know, food."

"We did not have this... 'food' in Costa Luna"

"Just... just bite it. Like this," Dean proceeded to snatch Cas's burger and take a massive bite that consisted of nearly a third of the entire thing. WIthout hesitation, Cas leaned over to the burger still in Dean's hands and bit deeply into it, lips brushing against his hands as he pulled back.

"This makes me... very happy." Cas said, grinning around the mouthful. Dean was speechless. Did that prince's lips just touch my hand? And why the hell am I okay with that!?

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Dean held the burger out to Cas, trying not to notice the judging looks thrown at them. "Want another bite?"

**AN: I know this is really short, but I'm lazy and I have to work on my geometry crap... so, yeah, this is a drabble series officially, and this was destiel if you put your glasses on. Until next time, eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and make more fanfiction! Bye!**


	3. A Call to Action

**AN: I need your help! I've got writers block for this fic, and I need prompts! Maybe bringing Sam in, I don't know. The prompts don't have to be chronologically sound within what I have written or be connected to them in any way (aside from the obvious-same universe, same characters), I just need them please! Until the hopefully soon next time, eat some cookies, rub some fluffy cat bellies, and make more fanfiction! Bye!**

**P.S. I'm starting a new crossover fic of supernatural and avengers, so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
